Antibiotic CC-1065 is disclosed and claimed in L. J. Hanka et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,888 together with a process for preparing antibiotic CC-1065 by aerobic fermentation procedures, and recovering antibiotic CC-1065 therefrom.
In J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, No. 18, 1981, W. Wierenga published a "Synthesis of the Left-Hand Segment of the Antitumor Agent CC-1065".
Wierenga U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,518 claims some new compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 alkyl, or phenyl;
R.sub.4 is --SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(O)phenyl, --CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Z where PA0 Z is --CH.sub.2 I, --CCl.sub.3, --CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, phenyl or fluorenyl; PA0 X is --OSO.sub.2 R.sub.2, Cl, Br or I, PA0 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 -alkyl, or phenyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is --SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(O)phenyl, --CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Z where PA0 Z is iodomethyl, trichloromethyl, --CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, phenyl or fluoroenyl; and PA0 X is --OSO.sub.2 R.sub.2, chloro, bromo or iodo, with the proviso that R.sub.2 cannot be hydrogen when it is adjacent to --SO.sub.2. PA0 R.sub.4 is --SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(O)phenyl or --CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Z where PA0 Z is iodomethyl, trichloromethyl, --CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, phenyl or fluorenyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is --SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(O)phenyl, or --CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Z where PA0 Z is iodomethyl, trichloromethyl, --CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, phenyl or fluorenyl, and PA0 Z is --OSO.sub.2 R.sub.2, chloro, bromo or iodo, with the proviso that R.sub.2 cannot be hydrogen when it is adjacent to --SO.sub.2. PA0 R.sub.4 is --SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(O)phenyl, or --CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Z where PA0 Z is iodomethyl, trichloromethyl, --CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 R.sub.2, phenyl or fluorenyl.
with the proviso that R.sub.2 cannot be hydrogen when it is adjacent to --SO.sub.2.
Wierenga U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,132 claims some compounds of the formula ##STR3## where R.sub.1 is methyl, benzyl, allyl, methylthiomethyl, methoxymethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, or (R.sub.2).sub.3 -Si-ethyl,
Wierenga U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,228 claims a process for preparing an intermediate compound of the formula ##STR4## by reacting its 1-methanol pecursor with triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrahalide, and then recovering the above cyclopropa-compound from its reaction mixture.
Wierenga U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,229 claims a process for preparing a compound of the formula ##STR5## where R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 -alkyl or phenyl;
by cyclizing its halomethyl or its methanesulfonate ester precursor compound.
Wierenga U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,230 claims a process for preparing a compound of the formula ##STR6## where R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 -alkyl, or phenyl;
Wierenga U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,365 claims compounds of the formula ##STR7## in the keto or enol form, where R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 -alkyl or phenyl;